Magical Animal Guardian
by kitty4455
Summary: Set in Harrys first year. What if that when fighting Quirrell he looked into the Mirror his familiar showed up to save him. How will this effect the rest of the years
1. Chapter 1

****It kept on bugging me so this is it hope you enjoy.****

****Sorry if there some mistakes i used to spelling as i say them as my first language is welsh.****

****Disclaimer: no matter how much i wish it so its never going to happen but i thank J. for the world of Harry Potter with out her this would have never happened.****

**normal**

****familiar talking****

****+Parseltongue+****

**_**mind speak**_**

**_thought_**

**"****Kill him, Kill him!" **

**_No_****thought Harry****_I don't want to die yet._**

**Just then Harry looked in the mirror yet it didn't show his reflection, it shown with multiple colours twisting and turning it would be quite beautiful if his soon to be death wasn't near. **

**Then the colours merged together and made a blinding white light just as Quirrell grabbed Harry's bear skin. Last thing Harry remembered was a searing pain in his scar, two voices calling his name getting louder and louder and a soft feeling of fur before everything went pitch black.**

**Harry felt heavy when he awoke, he looked around with blurry eyes and seeing that it was night time. Everything seemed quiet but a voice almost made him jump out of his skin, ****"******Finally you're awake, even with my help you were out for a day"******said the voice.**

**"****w-what" stated Harry wildly looking around.**

**"******I'm down here, what are you blind?, wait don't answer that as seeing that you sort of are" ******the voice replied.**

**Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and looked down to spy a pure white fox with golden patterns decorating the body. **

**"****w.. are who are you?" Harry quickly emended.**

**"******Little old me? why my name is Amynta* or mint for short and I'm a shapeshifter and your familiar" ******Aminta or Mint replied.**

**"**** what now?" Stuttered Harry.**

**" ******Your familiar" ******Mint stated impatiently.**

**"****Okay, but how, where did you come from" asked Harry.**

**"******Well I was around the country looking for you but then a portal of some kind appeared out of no where showing you in trouble so i came to your rescue" ******she said happily**

**Harry now looked less confused now except for one thing "umm okay question what do you mean looking for me and what happened to Quirrell and volde- sorry You-Know-Who?" questioned Harry.**

**"******Ahh just say his name Voldemort and well not you necessarily but my bonded i came close some years ago and i felt that you were you in danger and just in time to as your mothers protection spell was cast but it wasn't near powerful to stop the killing curse all I did was make it more powerful but i had to sleep a while and by the time I woke up you were gone so I looked almost all over the country for you bearly sleeping or eating and Quirrell is dead and Voldemort had flead. Happy know?" ******Mint asked Harry.**

**"****Yes I am now" said Harry feeling sleepy.**

**"******Right then I've got some questions to but they have to wait till your more rested and don't worry I've got the ability to be invisible so good night Harry" ******Mint said quietly.**

**"****okay Mint night" Harry stated snuggling back into the pillows letting the darkness take over.**

****And that a wrap for this chapter hope you enjoyed it.****

*************Amynta- Greek meaning defender thought it was appropriate seeing as that she does and will protect Harry.****


	2. Chapter 2

****And here is chapter two sorry for the wait had a lot on my mind.****

****Disclaimer: no matter how much i wish it so it's never going to happen but i thank J. for the world of Harry Potter without her this would have never happened.****

**normal**

****familiar talking in animal form****

****+Parseltongue+****

**_**mind speak**_**

**_thought_**

**The next morning the sun shone brightly the birds singing and dancing…. **

**ahh who am i kidding basically everyone was outside having fun when one poor boy woke up to the sound of screaming joined soon after with another scream. Then the first one screamed louder and then, well you get the idea. "Whats going on?" Harry mumbled. **

**"**** , WHAT IS THIS!" Demanded ****Madam Pomfrey.**

**"****huh.. what is what?" questioned Harry.**

**"****That!" Said Madam Pomfrey.**

**Pointing at Mint who was still screaming at the time but stop when all eyes were on her.**

**"******Who little ol me? I'm Harry's Familiar, Mint nice to meet you******!" Mint repled awfully cheerfully.**

**"****Well familiar or not no animals a lound in the wing now OUT!" **

**Mint had a thoughtful look on her face before she jumped to the ground and the air around her seemed to ripple and poof a pink smoke hide her from view. Harry and Madam Pomfrey coughed and waved the smoke away from their faces then.**

**"****Is this better Miss nurse" came Mint's voice but at the same time it wasn't her it sounded different less of a growl and more petit. **

**As the smoke disappeared they looked towards where Mint last stood they were expecting a small fox but instead they got a small girl about 7 or 8 years old with golden and white hair and big golden eyes with thick eyelashes. Black tattoos ran around her right cheek and eye and down towards her shoulder. She wore a simple black t-shirt and 'FAMILIARS RULE!' in golden spelled onto her shirt she also wore a simple sky blue skirt and black shoes.**

**"****There much better" Mint stated**

**Harry and Madam Pomfrey could only nod.**

**"****I need to lie down" whispered Madam Pomfrey and off she went back to her room.**

**"****Hahahahahaha did you see the looks on your faces it was hilarious!" Laughed Mint**

**"****umm yeah uh how did you do that?" Questioned Harry shaking his head in confusion**

**"****Urgh I told you last night i'm a shiftshaper which means i can take any shape I want, though cause i'm still young i can only look like a girl version of any boy I try to impersonate" Huffed Mint.**

**Harry sat quietly and Mint swears down that she could see his thought whirl around his head like a tornado. (****As if****, ******Hey it's true!, ******Just keep telling yourself that anyway back to the story, ******Hey don't ignore me!******) ****The silence stretched on. But not for long ;).**

**BANG! goes the doors of the hospital wing.**

****Right then lets stop here for now i'm terribly sorry that it took so long to update but i haev the terrible disease known as WRITERS BLOCK. Plus i have no idea on how this story will develope into so throw any ideas my way. But no FLAMERS please, critizing yes but no flaming k? well see next time!****


End file.
